german_shorthaired_pointersfandomcom-20200215-history
German Shorthaired Pointers Wiki
Welcome to the German Shorthaired Pointers Wiki Thinking about getting a hunting dog? Not sure what breed is right for you? Learn about the German Shorthaired Pointer, in the field and in the home. Learn all about the breed and share your stories and experience with German Shorthaired Pointers! http://www.dailypuppy.com/puppies/maggie-the-german-shorthaired-pointer_2012-12-12 Recongnizing a German Shorthaired Pointer The German Shorthaired Pointer is a versatile all-purpose gundog. The head is in proportion to the body. The skull is slightly round on top, broad and arched on the sides. The length of the muzzle should be equal to the length of the skull. The muzzle is long with a slight stop that can be viewed from the side. The large nose is brown with wide open nostrils. The almond-shaped, medium-sized eyes are dark brown. The high-set ears are broad, hanging close to the head. The teeth should meet in a scissors bite. The chest is deep. The tail is docked to about 40% of its length. Note: docking tails is illegal in most parts of Europe. The compact feet are webbed. Dewclaws on the front feet may be removed. The skin is tight. The short coat is thick and rough to the touch. It is slightly longer on the underside of the tail and the back edge of the hips, and softer, shorter and thinner on the head and ears. Coat colors include solid liver, liver and white, liver ticked or patches, white ticked or liver roan. http://www.dogbreedinfo.com/germanshorthairedpointer.htm ttp://www.petside.com/breed-profile/dog/german-shorthaired-pointer Hunting A versatile hunter and all-purpose gun dog, the German Shorthaired Pointer possesses keen scenting power and high intelligence. The breed is proficient with many different types of game and sport, including trailing, retrieving, and pointing pheasant, quail, grouse, waterfowl, raccoons, possum, and even deer. A medium-sized breed, he has an aristocratic bearing and can be solid liver or liver and white in color. http://www.akc.org/breeds/german_shorthaired_pointer/index.cfm The image to the left is a GSP on point. This is a natural instinct that the dog will do on it's own, but for hunting purposes needs training and refinement. The point is used to show where the game is located. Notice the flatline and length of the body; the head will protrude forward, front leg will come up toward the stomach and the tail will point straight back. http://www.sportingdogsaz.com/sdaz/index.php/breeds/6-german-shorthaired-pointer Right Breed for You? The German Shorthaired Pointer thrives as part of an active family. He is an even-tempered, intelligent and loyal family watchdog that has enthusiasm for its work. An athlete, he can adapt to his living situation, but requires consistent exercise. The GSP needs consistent and constant exercise. This breed was born to work and are happiest when out in the field or exercising in any form. An apartment is not a suitable home for this dog unless there is a place for it to run and exercise. GSP's are an extremely intelligent breed and can be excellent dogs if given the proper attention and training. They should not be taken for family pets unless they are guaranteed vigorous exercise. This cannot be stressed enough. If under-exercised this breed becomes bored and restless, which may lead to destructive behavior. http://www.akc.org/breeds/german_shorthaired_pointer/index.cfm http://www.idogpictures.com/german-shorthaired-pointer-pictures-1.html www.idogpictures Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse